Resident Evil: New Breed
by whitemare
Summary: On a remote island in the middle of nowhere, the Anti-Umbrella team investigate. And soon learn of a new Bio-weapon been developed. Please R+R


Resident Evil: New Breed  
  
By Whitemare  
  
Chapter 1 – Rain Ocampo  
  
The last thing Rain Ocampo remembers is the creature that attacked her "friends" and the cold, uncanny pain that shot itself through her veins. She could feel it, death had come for her. But if it was the virus then why didn't the anti-virus work? That is the only thing that she has been asking herself for many months now. If she had died then why is she still alive? Why is Rain Ocampo starring at herself in the mirror, everything about her is just as they were. Brown eyes long tied up black hair and lightly tanned skin. The only thing different about her appearance is the scar on her right arm, it doesn't bother her much no pain from it at all. But she wonders how it got there; maybe she cut it and was too bothered about the pain in her gut when death was knocking at her door.   
"I shouldn't be here" she keeps muttering to herself, confusion surrounds her yet again when she thinks about what happened before her "death".  
  
A train, she remembers being in a train and not being able to stand on her own two legs. She was carried to the train by some cop, what was his name again? Max? She couldn't remember his name and to be honest she could care less about him. Chaplin, she remembered him. Who couldn't forget him, what happened to him again? It all seems a blur to her now but one face comes to her as quickly as decaying cheese. She had blonde/brown hair, blue eyes and a red dress on. Her name was Alice, she remembers her all too well. They didn't know each other very well but she helped her all the way. Rain misses Alice; she wonders what ever happened to her. But the main question is did Rain make it out of the hive alive? She can't remember, all she remembers is the growing pain inside of her building up and then everything going blank.   
  
Turning away from the mirror, Rain sits on a bench and ponders once again. Another memory inside her head is the white room. She remembers being in a white room, with doctors and such. Maybe she did escape the hive? Maybe she did make it out alive? But she couldn't move or speak while in the white room; all she could do was look. Was anyone talking while in the white room? They couldn't have been, she couldn't hear them speak so they couldn't of. But what were they doing to her? She remembers…no she doesn't remember anything else.   
Stomping her foot on the concrete locker room floor, Rain feels a headache coming on.   
"Perfect" she mutters to herself, why can't she remember anything else? Nothing seems to be making sense. If Rain did escape the hive then what was happening in the white room, maybe she didn't survive but if she didn't how come she's alive now?   
So many questions swirling round and round her already confused mind, in a minute or two she will have a rest from all this backtracking and focus on the task at hand. She's alive and that's all she needs to know at this point, but someday she'll find the answers she's looking for. Someday she will…  
A door bursts open and out steps a huge man around his forties, standing tall but looking slightly overweight. With a ginger beard and ginger hair to match, he looks down at Rain like she was a child, his child.   
"You okay, Rain?" asks the man.  
"Yeah, I'm okay" she answers, "Sorry but who are you again?"   
The man smiles, he reminds her of Saint Nick so full of joy no matter what situation.   
"Barry Burton" he said with a smile.  
"Okay thanks, sorry I'm terrible at names"   
"Its okay, hun. Now get ready, we leave in two hours"  
"Right"  
With a smile on his face as always, Barry Burton leaves the locker room. Rain removes herself from the bench and opens up her locker. Pulling out her clothes for combat, Rain removes her civilian clothes and puts on her combats. The clothes remind her of the time when she used to do this sort of stuff for a living, if only she knew what.   
Slamming the locker door, Rain Ocampo leaves the locker room and is ready for anything.  
  
Coming soon....Chapter 2!!! 


End file.
